


When In Vegas

by Dmsilvis, TobytheWise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bachelor Party, Bottom Dean Winchester, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, But he's not bad, Confessions, Crying, Dean Winchester Has Realizations, Dean's a Dumbass, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Fake Marriage, Fights, First Time Bottoming, Friends to Lovers, Guilty Dean Winchester, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Just oblivious, Las Vegas, Lies, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Up, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Dean Winchester, Pining, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Rimming, Romantic Gestures, Sharing a Bed, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Unrequited Love, Vomiting, Weddings, minor Gabriel/Balthazar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmsilvis/pseuds/Dmsilvis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Dean has figured out the most perfect prank. The prank to top every other prank. Ever. Getting his best friend drunk and then convincing him they’d gotten married in their drunken stupor was easy. Dealing with Castiel telling him he’s been in love with Dean for years? Well, that’s a different thing entirely.Castiel wakes up married to the love of his life who he’s been secretly pining over for years. Now he just has to convince Dean that he’ll be the best husband ever, making sure Dean will never regret the decision he made that night.Things take a terrible turn when Castiel finds out everything was a lie in the name of a prank just as Dean realizes how much he truly loves Castiel back. Will they be able to overcome this misunderstanding or was their relationship doomed before it even started?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the mods for bringing the DeanCas Minibang to life!  
> [dmsilvisart](https://dmsilvisart.tumblr.com/) and I talked about a prompt a while ago and how awesome of a story it would make. Later, once the minibang signups were happening, she messaged me and said 'we could write it together?' and that's how this story came to be! She pretty much came up with all the plot for this story and is AMAZING! <3 
> 
> Special thanks to our aritst, [delicious irony](https://delicious-irony.tumblr.com/)  
> ! Deli was a dream to work with and made such BEAUTIFUL art! Absolutely stunning. Make sure you follow Deli over on tumblr!! <3
> 
> And lastly, thank you Morgan for beta reading for us! You're a rock star.
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you all enjoy! (And maybe have a few tissues ready)

“Cassie!” Gabriel coos as he throws an arm around Castiel’s neck, giving him a noogie. Cas grunts, trying to shove his older brother away. 

“Just because we’re here to celebrate you and Balthazar doesn’t mean I’m going to put up with your drunken antics, Gabriel.”

Gabriel’s warm, alcohol smelling breath hits Castiel’s face as Gabriel’s face turns serious. “I’m so happy you could be here to celebrate with me, Cassie. You’ve always been by my side when I needed you. I’m so glad that you’re my brother.”

Castiel pats his brother’s back, resisting a snarky comeback. “I’m glad I could be here too, Gabriel. And I’m very happy for you.” Castiel just barely stops the sigh that leaves his lips. It’s not his fault he’s one of the last of their group of friends to find their forever partner. His mind immediately fills in that role for him and Castiel has to quickly shake that thought away. It doesn’t matter that he’s been silently pining after his best friend since they began rooming together in college, Dean will never look at him as anything other than a friend. 

“Here you go, Cassie,” Balthazar says, leaning on the bar so he can see past Gabriel. He slides a shot over towards Castiel. “Drink up! You’re way behind my love and I.”

“Cheers,” he says before throwing the shot back into his mouth. He casually picks up his bottle of beer, spitting the shot into it without Gabriel or Balthazar realizing he hasn’t actually drank the shot. This is a trick he learned back in college, when Dean would drag him along to every college party he was invited to by pretty girl after pretty girl. Even though Dean would go chasing after women, Castiel was the one who’d make sure he got home safely. 

A pang of jealousy hits Castiel as he stares down into his empty shot glass. Every single one of his friends is paired off. Sam is married to Eileen, Benny is married to Andrea, and Charlie might not be married but she’s happily committed to not one, but two lovely ladies. He would never fault any of them for their happiness, he just wishes he could have what they all have. Maybe Gabriel is right, maybe Cas needs to try and get over Dean in order to find someone who can love him back. 

“Cas!” Sam calls as he makes his way to the bar. Everyone is trickling in for the bachelor party as their flights are coming in. Dean’s should just be landing if Castiel did his calculations correctly. Sam doesn’t have any bags with him so he must have checked in to his hotel room before coming down to the bar. 

“Sammich!” Gabriel cries, running up to Sam and jumping into his arms. Sam catches Castiel’s very drunk brother. Sam seems to be shocked into silence at Gabriel’s crazy display. 

“Are you sure your fiance is okay with you throwing yourself into other men’s arms?” Sam finally asks as he carries Gabriel up to the bar with him. 

Gabriel slides out of Sam’s arms, siddeling up next to Balthazar. “Balthy doesn’t mind. It is my bachelor party after all.”

Balthazar wraps his arm around Gabriel’s waist, kissing the side of his head. “It’s  _ our _ bachelor party, my love. But,” he says, eyes turning towards Sam. “Since it’s a joint party, I wouldn’t say no to some threesome action.”

Sam groans, shaking his head and plopping down in the seat next to Castiel. “You’re both nuts.”

“That’s why we’re perfect for each other,” Gabriel declare before pulling Balthazar into a kiss which turns heated and inappropriate quickly. 

Castiel sighs, turning towards Sam because he does not need to see his brother and future brother-in-law making out, again. 

“Do you know when Dean’s supposed to be here?” Sam asks as he flags down the bartender. 

Castiel checks the time on his phone, smiling to himself. “He should be finding his driver right now.”

“His driver? Why would he need a driver? They have taxis waiting at the exit that he can take.”

“You need to do a shot with us, Sammich!! You need to play catch up since you were late,” Gabriel yells, far too loud for Castiel’s taste. 

Sam agrees which leads to Castiel spitting another shot into his beer bottle. 

“Well,” Castiel starts. “I may have ordered him a driver. So he would get a special ride over to the hotel.”

Sam snickers, knowing about Dean and Cas’ prank war. Yet another thing that started during their college days. 

“What sort of driver did you hire, Cas?”

“The guy said he would serenade the occupant with Taylor Swift songs during the entire drive.”

“That’s it? Dean secretly loves Taylor Swift.”

Castiel turns towards Sam with a smile. “He would also hit on him in between songs, ignore all requests, and make awkward eye contact during any stops they might make.”

Sam takes a sip of his beer, thinking. “Yeah. That’s gonna drive him crazy.”

“And you haven’t even heard the best part yet.” Sam raises his brow for Cas to continue. “The guy emailed me this morning to warn me he has a cold.”

“Holy shit. Dean’s such a germaphobe he’s gonna freak out.”

They’re both laughing as Gabriel declares it’s the perfect time to take another shot. Castiel rolls his eyes but agrees, thankful that Balthazar is footing the bill for all the alcohol because his salary wouldn’t be able to afford all of this. 

Castiel throws the shot back but as he reaches for the beer bottle, a hand reaches out and snags it. He turns and finds a furious looking Dean staring at him with wild eyes. 

“You fucker,” Dean says, glare never leaving Cas. “That was the most traumatizing and disgusting ride of my entire life.” He takes the bottle, swirling the contents around. “Swallow, Cas, because I know your tricks.” Then he brings the bottle to his lips, chugging all of Castiel’s discarded shots. 

“Dean,” Cas stutters out as he watches Dean tilt his head back and chug every single drop. The long column of his throat moves as he drinks, stealing all of Castiel’s attention. He whispers, “that’s so gross.”

Dean finishes drinking and gives Cas a wicked smile. “What’s a little spit between best friends, right?”

Castiel’s face flushes as he thinks about swapping spit with Dean a completely different way. Gabriel jumps in, “it’s true, Dean. What is a little spit swapping? Especially when it’s someone like Cassie.”

Dean puts his arm around Gabriel’s head, giving him a noogie in greeting. It’s like they’re a bunch of dumb frat boys again. Castiel glares daggers at his brother, willing him to keep his drunk mouth shut. Dean takes his time shaking Balthazar’s hand before moving over to hug his brother. 

“Dude,” Dean finally says, touching Castiel’s shoulder. Cas really hopes the small shudder the simple touch causes isn’t noticeable. “I can’t believe you set up that driver for me. That was low.”

Castiel shrugs. “That’s for my shoes, jerk.” Last week, Dean had stolen one of every single pair of shoes Castiel owns, which meant he had to go to work wearing two different shoes. So many of his students teased him for that. 

Dean flags down the bartender, leaning across the bar in order to flirt with her. Castiel’s chest  _ aches _ watching them interact. He purposely turns his back to Dean in order to talk to Sam, trying desperately to shake the pain away and enjoy their night in Vegas. Sam gives him a pained smile that doesn’t make him feel any better. 

“Here you go, buddy,” Dean says, nudging him with his elbow. “Bottom’s up.”

“You know I try not to drink when we’re out. Someone has to make sure everyone gets back to the hotel safe.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Why does that someone always have to be you?”

“Do you see anyone else volunteering?”

“I’ll do it,” Sam says. “Go ahead and enjoy yourself, Cas. I’ll make sure everyone gets back okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“He’s sure,” Dean butts in, handing the shot glass over to Cas. “Now drink up.”

Castiel sighs but listens, drinking the shot down in one gulp. It burns on its way down, settling in his belly. 

“Alright,” Gabriel yells, bringing everyone’s attention to him as he stands up. “I hope you guys are ready for one hell of a night.”

“Everyone take another shot before we head over to our first stop,” Balthazar says before turning to the bartender. 

“You and I have to catch up, Cas,” Dean whispers, sliding four shot glasses towards him. Castiel hesitates for a moment, wondering if this is the best idea. But then he thinks about how this night will go, watching Dean flirt with all the female bartenders and strippers. So Castiel decides to numb himself from the pain, just for tonight. 

“Fine,” Cas huffs, shooting each shot back as quickly as he can. Once all four shots are gone, Castiel straightens, looking over to Dean with a cocky smirk on his lips. Instead of feeling smug, Castiel suddenly feels stunned as he takes in the look on Dean’s face. If he didn’t know any better he’d say it was filled with lust. 

Dean licks his lips, cheeks rosy as he stares at Castiel’s mouth. “Fuck. That was hot.” Those words makes Castiel’s heart stutter. He can feel his cheeks blush. 

“Do your shots and let’s go,” Balthazar yells over Gabriel’s shoulder and it seems to knock Dean out of this weird spell. He shakes his head before giving Cas a cocky grin. He does each shot right after the other before turning towards the other guys, leaving Castiel behind to wonder what the hell that was. 

The rest of the night passes in a wild blur. Moments pass in increments of debauchery and drunkenness. 

Castiel stares in wonder as his brother and future brother-in-law do a strip off for the crowd, the owner allowing it because it’s their bachelor party. Balthazar nails his dance, ending with dollars flying towards the stage and catcalls. 

Gabriel, on the other hand, ends with him tripping off the stage and nose diving into a random woman’s cleavage. Said woman then slaps Gabriel which leads to Balthazar demanding they all leave and finding a classier establishment. 

Dean leans against Castiel, his arm thrown over Cas’ shoulder as they walk out of the strip club. Dean throws his head back and laughs and Castiel can’t help but think he looks so fucking beautiful in that moment. He wishes he could have this, could lean over and kiss those perfect lips. 

“That was fucking amazing,” Dean drunkenly slurs right against Cas’ cheek. “Did you see your brother fucking nosedive into that woman’s boobs? I recorded the whole thing!”

Castiel wraps his arm around Dean’s waist, pretending that this is real. Even if it’s only for a little while.

Gabriel trips into one of the water fountains in one of the many hotels they pass through. Everyone screams like little girls as they run away from security.

Sam throws his head back and laughs as Dean sits down, a grimace on his face. 

“Dude. That’s not funny,” Dean grits through his clenched teeth.

“You’re right. It was hilarious!”

“What’s so funny?” Castiel asks, looking between the brothers. 

Sam leans over, still laughing. “Dean just hit on a male prostitute.”

Castiel stares at Dean. “What do you mean you hit on a male prostitute?”

Dean rolls his eyes. “It’s not like I knew he was a prostitute.”

“But he was male,” Castiel points out. 

Dean drinks the rest of his beer before finally looking back at Cas. He shrugs, “yeah, so? I like guys and girls. I assumed you knew that.”

Castiel slumps down in his chair. This is the first time Dean’s ever said that. Castiel always assumed they’d never work because Dean was only attracted to women. Now he knows the truth, Dean just doesn’t like  _ him _ .

Castiel watches as Dean pours the tequila into the attractive man’s belly button. The guy has salt on his nipple and a lemon in his mouth, waiting for Cas. 

Castiel smiles before licking the salt off the guy’s nipple. Then he licks all the way from the man’s belly towards his belly button, loving the feel of his toned abs against his tongue. Then he sucks all of the tequila from his belly button before standing up and taking the lemon out of the man’s mouth. 

“Fuck,” Dean groans. Castiel looks over at him and is shocked to see Dean adjust his pants. 

“Cas, Cas, Cas,” Dean says, poking the Castiel’s cheek until finally Cas rolls his eyes and looks over at his best friend. 

“Yes, Dean?”

“I gotta tell you something. It’s crazy and it might change things between us but I gotta tell you.”

Castiel’s heart speeds up as he looks into his best friend’s eyes. “You can tell me anything, Dean.”

“I was the one who spilled spaghetti sauce on your favorite tie.”

“Wait. What?” This is not where Castiel thought this conversation was going.

Dean’s cheeks turn even redder. “Actually, if I’m being honest, I actually wiped my dirty mouth with your tie and that’s how it got spaghetti stains.”

“Oh my god, Dean!” Castiel yells as he grabs Dean and pushes him towards the mechanical bull in the corner. “You are the worst. As punishment for  _ ruining _ my favorite tie, I decree you ride this bull.”

Dean raises his brow. “Really? That’s my punishment?”

“No. As your friend I’m helping you complete your childhood dream of riding a mechanical bull. You’re welcome. In punishment, I’m paying the guy to make it the lamest ride in the history of ever. So fuck off.”

Dean laughs as he rides the ridiculously lame bull ride and Castiel can’t help but wonder how he’s ever supposed to get over this man.

“You know,” Castiel says, leaning his head against Sam’s shoulder as he watches Balthazar and Gabriel dancing in the night club they’re currently in, “I’m in love with your brother.”

Sam snorts. “It’s okay, buddy. Everyone knows that.”

“Everyone but Dean.”

“True. Just wait, Cas. One of these days he’s gonna see what’s right in front of him.”

Castiel sighs. “I hope so.”

Castiel leans against Dean’s side as they stumble to the hotel room. They open the door and almost trip, causing Cas to giggle. 

“Shoot. There’s only one bed, Cas.”

Castiel flops belly first onto the bed, burying his face under the pillows. “Won’t be the first time we shared.” Dean chuckles as he helps Cas out of his jeans and shoes. “You trying to get in my pants, Dean?” Cas slurs out. 

“Nope,” Dean says with a laugh. 

“If you were I’d totally let you,” Cas says with a yawn. He feels Dean get into bed beside him but doesn’t register anything more before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

This is going to be the best prank that Dean has ever pulled off in the history of ever. His best friend might have gotten him with that damn driver but Dean was going to take the cake with this one. 

It wasn’t hard to find a pawn shop in Vegas where he bought two matching gold rings. It was like fate wanted this prank to happen because the rings just so happen to also be perfect sizes. Then he got Castiel hammered which wasn’t too tough. For some reason, his best friend was willing to drink way more than he usually would, making Dean’s job that much easier. 

That night, after Cas had passed the fuck out, Dean gingerly slid the ring onto Cas’ ring finger before putting his own on as well. Yep, this was going to be amazing. 

Dean went to bed with a giant smile on his face, hoping tomorrow morning would be unforgettable. 

Dean wakes up slowly. As he turns over, he realizes that his best friend is still sleeping. Dean takes a moment just to look down at him. He can’t stop the small smile on his face as he watches Cas’ chest rise and fall. He watches as his lips twitch with sleep. Cas’ lips are open as he lets out the most adorable little snore sounds. 

Dean should stop staring at his best friend sleeping. He knows it’s probably creepy but something keeps him frozen in place. All of the stress that Cas was carrying around last night is gone, his face smooth and relaxed as he sleeps. He looks so peaceful that Dean gets a crazy urge to run his fingers through Cas’ hair, or slowly caress his face. Dean’s hand inches forward, slowly as not to wake Cas up.

Suddenly, Cas’ eyes pop open and Dean startles, gasping as Cas violently shoves himself away from the bed and into the bathroom. Once Dean’s heart settles down, he shakes his head and chuckles. That weird moment is over and Dean shakes it off. This prank is already messing with his head but it’ll all be worth it once he sees Castiel’s freaked out reaction.

Vulgar retching sounds come from the bathroom door and Dean winces in sympathy. Maybe he shouldn’t have let Cas drink so much. Then again, it’s not everyday you party in Vegas. 

“Kill me,” Cas moans from the bathroom and Dean’s chest constricts with guilt. There’s no reason to let Cas suffer alone.

Dean quickly grabs a bottle of water before slowly opening the bathroom door. His friend is on his knees in front of the toilet looking terribly pale and sweaty. His hand clutches the porcelain god in a death grip as he leans forward, emptying more of his stomach. Dean quickly picks up a washcloth, getting it wet with cold water before laying it across the back of Cas’ neck. Then he steps back, leaning against the doorway. 

Dean absently fiddles with his ring, feeling the weight of it sink into his finger. Maybe he should call the whole thing off. His friend is looking miserable already and adding the prank feels like overkill at this point. 

Castiel finishes throwing up, knuckles turning white with how hard he’s holding the toilet. He taps the seat once he seems settled enough to try to stand only to freeze as the ring pings against the toilet. Cas’ face turns to confusion as he stares down at his left hand which is still gripping the toilet seat. He slowly brings his left hand towards his face, glassy eyes never leaving the ring. Dean bites his bottom lip as he watches so many emotions cross over Cas’ features. Finally, Castiel looks up at him. 

“What’s this?”

“Well,” Dean says, looking down at his feet. A war of indecisiveness battles in Dean’s brain before he says ‘fuck it’ and goes along as initially planned. “There’s no easy way to tell you this, Cas.”

“Just tell me, Dean.”

Dean nods his head before bringing his own left head up, flashing his wedding ring at Cas. Cas’ gasp rings through the bathroom. “It’s crazy,” Dean starts, hoping his acting skills won’t give him away. “You’ve been my best friend for so long and through all that time I never stopped to really see you as anything other than my friend. And then last night something just clicked into place. I realized you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

When Dean finally looks up, Cas is holding his shaking hands over his mouth, tears streaming down his face. “Dean,” Cas chokes out. Dean’s heart begins to race as Cas stands up and rushing into Dean’s arms. Dean’s completely stunned into silence. This is not what he was expecting. This is not the freak out that Dean was planning for.

“I’m so happy right now, Dean. I love you so much.” Cas’ hold tightens around Dean’s waist as he buries his face against Dean’s neck, murmuring ‘I love you’ over and over again. Dean can’t breathe. His best friend just said he’s in love with Dean. Oh, no. This is not happening. This cannot be real. “I can’t believe this is actually happening,” Cas whispers against Dean’s ear, his warm breath causing Dean to break out in goosebumps. His mind is screaming that this is all wrong but his body is reacting like this is right. Cas’ warmth soaks into Dean as his arms instinctively go around Cas’ back, holding him close. 

Dean can’t believe this is happening right now. This is not how this was supposed to go down. This was not in the plan! Dean’s body tenses as Cas pulls away, giant gummy smile on his face. He leans forward oh so slowly and kisses Dean. 

Dean’s never thought about kissing Cas before but he’d be lying if he said it didn’t feel amazing. Dean closes his eyes as Cas’ plump lips caress his in the most chaste kiss he’s ever received from a guy but it makes Dean’s belly flip. His cheeks warm as Cas’ hand gently caress the back of his neck. He’s never had this sort of reaction to a kiss, especially one so fucking innocent. His body is screaming that this feels good and right and perfect. What the hell is going on with him? Dean’s never been so confused in his life. 

“I promise to be the best husband to you, Dean. You won’t regret marrying me,” Castiel whispers and the absolute sincerity of it does something to Dean’s insides. Guilt. Shame. But also a happiness that Dean wasn’t expecting. Fuck, this is so wrong and Dean really, really fucked up. Before Dean has time to respond, Castiel’s face turns pale as he turns and throws himself down before the toilet once more. Dean watches, frozen in shock, wondering what the fuck he’s supposed to do now?


	3. Chapter 3

After a quick shower, Castiel is already feeling so much better than he did when he woke up. He still can’t believe that he and Dean are married. He looks down at his wedding ring again, a physical reminder that Dean wants him, loves him. The goofy grin on his face is slowly becoming permanent. 

Once he shaves and gets dressed, he walks out of the bathroom, smiling when he finds Dean lounging on the bed. Dean opens his eyes and gives Castiel a look he can’t interpret as he slowly gets out of bed. Dean rubs the back of his neck, looking anywhere but at Castiel and Cas’ heart sinks. Of course Dean would think this was a mistake. 

“Cas, there’s something I gotta tell you,” Dean says, looking down at the floor. 

Castiel seizes up with panic. No, this can’t be over before it even began. Cas looks at Dean’s face, taking in all the things he’s grown to love. Dean’s plump lips, his green eyes, the scattering of freckles across his face. And for once in Castiel’s life, he acts before thinking.

Cas lunges forward, firmly placing his lips against Dean’s. Dean’s body tenses but Cas doesn’t stop. He wraps his arms around Dean’s waist, pulling them chest to chest. Just when Castiel thinks he should back off and actually talk like Dean wanted, Dean seems to come alive. He opens his mouth for Cas, tangling their tongues together. 

Dean’s hands ever so slowly move, wrapping themselves around Castiel’s biceps. They tighten as Cas moans into Dean’s open mouth and Cas hopes they’ll leave finger sized bruises so he can remember this moment whenever he looks at them. 

“Cas,” Dean whispers brokenly against Castiel’s lips, causing a full body shudder to coarse through Cas’ body. The sound of his name on Dean’s lips makes Cas want things. Things better suited for the bed. 

Cas shoves Dean down, smiling as Dean lets out a gasp of surprise at being manhandled. Castiel quickly slides himself between Dean’s thighs, leaning down with his forearms resting on either side of Dean’s head, Cas begins to pepper Dean’s throat with open mouth kisses. 

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean whimpers as Castiel begins to sucks a hickey into the side of Dean’s neck. Possessiveness flairs at the thought of marking Dean, showing everyone around who he belongs to. 

Dean’s hips tilt up and Cas instinctively pushes his own down, meeting Dean’s thrusts. The hard, long line of Dean’s erection bumps against his own and now it’s Cas’ turn to gasp. His mind grows even foggier with lust at the physical proof that he turns Dean on. He did that. He caused Dean to grow hard and writhe beneath his weight. 

Castiel pulls back so he can look down at Dean’s face. There’s a gorgeous flush across Dean’s cheekbones and his eyes are mostly pupils, dilated with lust. Dean wants him. 

Castiel smiles against Dean’s lips as he kisses him once more, a continuous role of his hips bringing them closer and closer to orgasm. 

“Can I fuck you, Dean?” Castiel asks, voice deeper and huskier than before they started. “We are husbands afterall.”

Dean makes a choked off noise at the back of his throat. Before he can answer though, there’s a banging against their door that pulls them both apart. Castiel rolls over until they’re laying side by side, all eyes planted on the door. 

“Dean! Cas! Come on! We gotta get going. Gabriel and Balthazar are already downstairs waiting for us,” Sam’s voice booms from behind their hotel door. 

“Can whatever you wanted to tell me wait?” Castiel asks as he stands up from the bed, adjusting his hard cock.

Dean gives Cas a small smile before nodding his head. Dean’s slower to get himself adjusted and looking like they weren’t just about to fuck for the first time. Castiel threads their fingers together and pulls Dean towards the door. The moment that Dean squeezes his hand, Castiel absolutely melts. He was silly to think this wasn’t real. Dean’s never been a very good actor. 

As they walk, hand and hand towards the lobby, Castiel wonders how everyone will react to their new relationship. Right before they get to the others, Castiel stops, halting Dean.

Dean turns around and looks at Cas. Concern and something else filling those green eyes that Cas has grown to love. Castiel’s hands come up, cupping each of Dean’s cheeks lightly as he places a gentle kiss against Dean’s lips. Butterflies break out in Cas’ belly as Dean smiles, warm and open at him. 

“Do you want to wait to tell the others about what happened last night?” Castiel asks, thumbs gently caressing Dean’s cheekbones. “I don’t want to steal my brother’s thunder. This is his weekend after all.”

“That’s probably a good idea,” Dean mumbles, cheeks warming under Cas’ hands. 

Before Castiel can agree or say anything more, Gabriel is storming up to them and grabbing Castiel’s left wrist. Cas doesn’t even know where the hell is brother came from. “What the everloving fuck is this?”

Castiel is about to explain but he’s cut off again. “Balthazar!” Gabriel yells across the lobby, people’s heads turning their way to stare. “Come look at this shit!”

“Gabe,” Dean whispers harshly but Gabriel ignores him. 

“What is it, love?”

“My brother decided to take over our celebration by getting himself married off to the love of his life!”

“Dear God,” Castiel murmurs to himself, his face deep red as random strangers congratulate him as they pass by. 

Balthazar comes rushing over to them with a giant grin on his face. He grabs Castiel in his arms and hoists him up into the air, spinning them around in a circle. “Darling!” Balthazar singsongs, putting Castiel down and stepping over to Dean. “I’ve just got one thing to say to you.” Dean rubs the back of his neck, waiting for Balthazar to continue. “It’s about fucking time!”

“No,” Gabriel interrupts, “that is not the one thing! I have many things to say! Like how the fuck did I get so drunk last night that I missed my little brother’s wedding?”

“Yeah,” Castiel snorts. “Same.”

Gabriel turns wide eyes over to Cas. “You don’t remember your own wedding?”

Castiel looks down at the ground, overcome with embarrassment until a warm arm wraps around his waist. Dean pulls Castiel into his side and Cas feels his whole body release the tension it was holding. Cas looks over and sees a small smile on Dean’s face, so small it’s like its meant just for him. 

Castiel looks back at his brother and gives him a shrug. “Wild night I guess. At least Dean remembers it.”

Suddenly Gabriel’s eyes light up. “Sammich wasn’t drinking last night! I’m sure he’ll remember what happened!” Dean’s body tenses beside him just as Gabriel begins yelling. “Sammykins! Get your moosey ass over here!”

“Sam wasn’t there,” Dean murmurs but no one but Cas seems to hear it, or care for that matter. They pull Sam into the group to interrogate.

“Sam! Our brothers got married without us knowing last night. You’d better have some deets to spill,” Gabriel says, poking his finger into Sam’s chest. 

Sam turns to look at Dean and Cas, still leaning against each other’s sides. His face turns to worried as he stares at Dean, the Winchester’s having one of their famous silent conversations. After a moment, Sam face turns to Castiel, an almost fond smile on his lips. “Welcome to the family, Cas. I always assumed it would happen.” 

Sam pulls Cas forward, giving him a tight hug before looking over at his brother. “And it’s about fucking time, man.”

“That’s what I said,” Balthazar said with a chuckle, leaning down to place a gentle kiss against Gabe’s temple. Their natural affections towards each other warms Cas’ chest. He’s so glad they found each other, even if it took dating some intense and or crazy women first. 

“Well,” Gabriel says, making us all give him attention. “Let’s get this party started. We leave in the morning and we officially have double the reasons to celebrate.”

Castiel takes a page from Balthazar’s playbook, leaning over and kissing Dean’s temple. “Ready to go, husband?”

Dean jerkly nods his head as he gulps. “Yep! Lead the way.” There’s a long pause before Dean adds in a hushed, whispered tone, “huband.”


	4. Chapter 4

Dean’s grip on his armrest causes his knuckles to turn white and his fingers to go numb. He fucking hates flying and he curses the fact that his hands were so shaky he dropped his Valium down the drain before getting on the plane. 

“Fuck,” Dean gasps as the plane hits a small patch of turbulence, causing his stomach to somersault in panic. His left hand is pried away from the arm rest and encased between two hands. Dean peaks his eyes open and sees a sympathetic look on Cas’ face. Fuck. That just makes everything worse, his stomach twisting for an entirely different unpleasant reason. 

“I’m thinking of a thing,” Cas says out of nowhere, rubbing soothing circles against Dean’s palm.

“What?”

“Twenty questions,” he answers like it makes complete sense. “I’m thinking of a thing. Now ask me questions until you figure out what it is.”

Dean’s breathing starts to slow as he thinks about Cas’ game. “Is it bigger than a loaf of bread?”

Cas’ lips quirk up as Dean plays the game. “No.”

When Dean turns his head to the side, he realizes their heads are so close that he can smell Cas’ toothpaste. His stomach does a funny little flip, the good kind, when he thinks about placing his lips against Cas’ again. This morning Cas tried to initiate something again but Dean was able to shut things down, stating they’d be late to the airport. How in the hell is he supposed to tell Cas the truth when things seem to click so perfectly for the two of them? “Is it something you eat?”

Cas shakes his head, continuing that soothing stroke against his palm. His body continues to relax against the seat as he stares at the side of Cas’ face. 

“Is it something you use everyday?”

Cas lets out a snort of amusement, his cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink. “No. Not everyday.”

Dean quirks his eyebrow. “At least once a week?”

That blush turns even darker as Cas bites his bottom lip. “Yes.”

Dean can’t seem to pull his eyes away from those gorgeous plump lips that Cas continues to nibble on. Oh how he’d love to be the one to bite them instead. Dean shakes his head, trying to expel those thoughts. Castiel is supposed to be his best friend, damn it. But now they’re fake married and fuck this is so complicated. 

“Is it something dirty?” 

Cas’ hand tightens around Dean’s hand as he looks down at his lap, giving the tiniest nod. Dean lets out a groan as he leans his head back against the headrest. Fuck. How has he never looked at Cas this way? How has he never realized how fucking sexy and incredible his best friend is?

“Is it something you play with?”

So many dirty things play around in Dean’s mind and his cock begins to fill with blood, plumping as image after image tempt him. 

“Yes,” Castiel whispers, his voice sounding husky with desire. 

Dean shivers as Cas’ hand moves higher, rubbing his forearm gently. When Dean looks up, those blue eyes stare back, showing a matching lust that Dean’s feelings right now. Lowering his voice, Dean whispers, “is it a plug?” Castiel shakes his head, a small smile playing on his lips as Dean guess again, clearing his throat when his voice cracks the first time. “Is it a dildo?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck,” Dean whispers. He’s not sure who moved first but without conscious thought, Dean’s lips are planted against Cas’. They move together like they’ve been doing this forever. When Cas’ hand moves to gently caress Dean’s cock through his jeans, the sound of the stewardess walking past them makes them pull apart. They let out huffs of amusement as they both adjust themselves in their jeans. Being around his best friend is always so fun and easy; Dean mentally shakes his head, wondering why it took him so long to realize how well they mesh together. 

“Person, place or thing?”

Dean takes a moment to ponder what he should think of. Biting his lips, his cheeks begin to burn when he thinks of the perfect thing for their sexy little game. “Thing.”

Castiel reaches over, taking Dean’s hand in his own. “Is it bigger than a breadbox?”

“Nope,” Dean says, popping the p.

“Hmm,” Cas hums. “Is it bigger than our tv remote?”

“No. Not really.”

Cas looks over at him, his blue eyes filled with fire. “Well that’s disappointing,” he whispers, his voice husky in a way that makes Dean’s dick jerk in his pants. He’s pretty sure his boxers have a big wet spot on the front of them from how much his cock is drooling precum. “Is it something soft?”

Dean’s cheeks burn as he licks his lips before whispering, “oh yeah. That’s why I like them so much.”

Cas’ fingers rubs soft little patterns against Dean’s wrist that make his chest ease. He trusts Cas with this secret. He’d trust Cas with anything, really, and that realization makes him pause. How could he have never realized how much he trusted his best friend, with everything?

“Them? Plural, okay, do they run on batteries or any kind of power source?”

Dean shakes his head with a smirk on his face. 

“Wait,” Cas says, his eyes filling with even more lust as some sort of realization flits across his face. “They’re soft and you like them. Are they something you wear, Dean?”

“Umm,” Dean bites his bottom lip so hard he’s sure it’ll be red and puffy soon. “Yeah. You’re on the right track.”

“Okay. They only applies to certain clothing,” Cas says, working everything out. “So are they boxers?”

Dean stares down at their hands, suddenly feeling shy about Cas knowing. He shakes his head. 

“Are they underwear?”

Dean clears his throat, eyes still stuck on where their hands are touching. “Maybe.”

“Dean,” Cas’ voice is suddenly filled with authority, making Dean’s eyes snap up to meet Cas’. “Maybe breaks the rules. Yes or no.”

Dean lets out a groan before answering. “Fine, you stick in the mud. Yes. They’re a type of underwear. Happy now?” Dean covers his face with his hands. 

“Very.” 

Dean tries a new tactic. He elbows Cas in the ribs which leads to Cas grabbing him and pulling Dean’s face against his chest, soothing his hand through Dean’s hair. Dean can’t help himself. Being this close to his best friend makes him crazy and he has to pull back enough to attach their lips together. He licks into Cas’ mouth, humming in pleasure when Cas lets him willingly take what he wants. 

“Nice try, Dean,” Cas says with a chuckle when they pull away. “I know you too well for you to distract me. Although, your mouth is very fucking distracting,” he says with a sexy growl that goes straight to Dean’s balls. Fuck. How has he never seen how fucking sexy Cas is? “Are they,” Cas pauses, bringing his lips right to Dean’s ear, causing him to shiver at the feel of Cas’ hot breath. “Sexy?”

Dean audibly swallows. “Yes.” Then he adds, “at least I think they are.”

“Are they for special occasions?” Cas’ hand finds his thigh and Dean has a hard time focusing on anything but the heat of it.

“Umm… kinda?” The looks Cas gives him shows how unimpressed he is with that answer so Dean rolls his eyes and tries again. “They make me feel sexy so sometimes I wear them under my jeans when I need a confidence boost. I’ve worn them for other people too.”

Castiel raises his brow and Dean is weak. He lets out a tiny whimper that he’ll deny forever but he just can’t help himself. “For a special person then, but not necessarily a special occasion.” The hand on his thigh moves higher, stopping just before touching his aching dick. Cas’ hand tightens as he whispers, “are they panties, Dean?”

Dean looks shyly at Cas from below his eyelashes. “Yeah, Cas. They’re panties.”

Cas’ eyes dilate further as he licks his lips, Dean’s eyes tracking the movement. “Are you wearing them right now, Dean?”

Dean’s eyes snap back up to Cas’. “No. I left them at home.” 

Cas’ hand moves even higher, caressing Dean’s dick through his jeans and Dean have to bite his knuckles to stifle a moan. “Shame,” Cas says before leaning over and nibbling on Dean’s ear. “You’ll have to change that once we’re home.”

Just before Dean can come in his pants like a teenager, the ding dong of the seatbelt signal pulls Cas’ hand away. 

Cas gives Dean a shy smile as they both adjust themselves and Dean takes a moment to breath, bringing himself back from the edge of orgasm. The pilot comes over the speakers, letting everyone know they’re about to land. That’s when Dean realizes they’re home. The flight feeling so much shorter with Castiel beside him, distracting him. 

“Thank you,” Dean says, looking back over at Cas. 

“It’s my pleasure, Dean. It’s my job to take care of you, right?” Cas’ smile is blinding as he looks at Dean, so full of hope and love. Dean takes his hand, really looking over Castiel’s face as they wait for their plane to land. 

And that’s when it hits him: he’s in love with Castiel. How has he been best friends with this man for so long without realizing it? He’s always felt happy, safe, and taken care of around Cas but somehow Dean didn’t even realize that was love he was feeling too. There wasn’t one ‘ah-ha’ moment because it just snuck up on him. All the things Castiel does for him in their everyday lives, all the small quirks that Dean has grown to love. Holy shit. He’s really in love with his best friend and his heart is telling him he’s had these feelings for years! How cruel is his life that he figures all of this out when Castiel doesn’t even know this is a prank? How is he going to work this out? Fuck. He’s the biggest dumbass alive. 

“You okay?” Cas asks when Dean has sat there, staring without answering him. 

Dean smiles. He has to make this relationship work because this is it for him. Cas is the one. He promises himself to let Cas see just what he means to Dean starting from this moment. “Yeah, Cas,” he answers, squeezing his hand, pronouncing each word like a promise. “I don’t think I’ve ever been better.”

Now he just has to figure out how to tell him the truth without Cas hating him forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel takes a deep breath as they walk through the door of their home. They’ve been renting this two bedroom house since they graduated college but somehow it feels different this time. This time it feels like they’re truly coming home. 

Once the door clicks shut behind them, Castiel moves. He drops his bag, spinning around, and pinning Dean’s back against the closed door. He gently runs his nose against Dean’s jaw as Dean freezes in place. 

“I think you’ve made me wait long enough, husband,” Castiel whispers against Dean’s ear, loving the way his hot breath makes Dean shiver. Before Dean can say anything, Cas kisses him. 

This kiss is different than the ones they’ve had before while in Vegas, or even while they were on the plane. This one is slow, and Castiel feels treasured and wanted like never before. 

“Cas,” Dean murmurs as Castiel moves his lips, trailing them over Dean’s jaw down to his throat. His body prickles with goosebumps as Dean lets out a little whimper of pleasure as he takes his time sucking a bruise into Dean’s skin. Possessiveness rises up in Castiel’s chest as he marks his husband as his, trying to push down the thoughts of Dean’s past lovers that try to ruin the moment. Dean is his now, that’s all Castiel cares about. 

When Castiel pulls back, Dean’s eyes are glazed in pleasure and he can see the hardness in Dean’s jeans. Seeing the physical proof of Dean’s desire feels heady, making Castiel’s head swim even further. He wants Dean so badly, needs to feel them pressed together. He doesn’t just want but truly needs the consummation of this relationship. 

“Cas,” Dean says again, this time sounding serious. When Castiel’s eyes flit up to meet Dean’s, his chest clenches as he notices those green eyes become watery. “I really don’t deserve you, Cas.” Dean’s hands grip the front of Castiel’s shirt tighter. “I have to tell you something.”

Castiel swallows around the lump in his throat before whispering, “you can tell me anything, Dean. I’ll always be here for you.”

Dean nods his head, a tiny smile showing on his lips. The next words out of his mouth flatten Castiel to the core and Dean looks just as surprised that he said it. “That’s why I love you, Cas.”

Castiel shuts his eyes, replaying the words over and over in his head. “You love me?”

Dean’s face completely shatters for a moment in a way that Cas doesn’t understand before those green eyes change, showing a fire in them. “Yes. I love you.”

Castiel makes a choked off noise before pulling Dean forward, connecting their lips again. In between kisses, he gets out, “bedroom. Now. Need you.”

Once inside Castiel’s bedroom, he shoves Dean down onto his bed before crawling on top of him. Castiel dives down with the intention of kissing his husband silly only to have Dean’s hands press against his chest. 

“Wait. Cas, I really need you to know I love you, like really love you, and I’m a dumbass but I need you to understand,” Dean rambles. “I’ve been such an idiot. I never saw what was right in front of me and I need you to know the truth. I need you to understand how I feel. Because you are  _ everything _ to me, Cas,” his voice becomes more and more desperate, his breathing coming harshly as his eyes become wild. Those wild eyes shine with longing and pleading and Cas feels like there’s more to the story here that he’s not understanding but right now he can’t focus on that. Right now he needs to take care of Dean. 

“Dean,” Castiel murmurs, running his hand along Dean’s cheek. Dean stills. “I’m going to make love to you now.”

Dean lets out a little whimper before whispering brokenly, “please.”

That’s all Castiel needs. He quickly rids them both of their clothes. He’s seen Dean naked before. It’s bound to happen when you live with someone for so many years but never in this context. Never in a sexual situation. Seeing him now takes Castiel’s breath away. 

Dean lays back on the bed, raised up on his elbows watching Castiel with lust in his eyes. There’s still a small part of Dean’s body language that says he’s worried but Castiel plans to distract Dean from his worries. “I’ve got you, Dean,” Castiel murmurs as he grabs the lube and a condom from his bedside table before climbing into bed beside Dean. 

Castiel’s right hand runs down the length of Dean’s chest, fascinated by the way Dean’s skin shivers under his simple touch. He truly can’t believe he gets this. With a small smile on his face, he pulls Dean so they’re both on their sides, chest to chest, and kisses him. 

It starts off gentle and sweet, just the press of lips against lips. Castiel’s right hand reaches around Dean, rubbing small, soothing circles against Dean’s back. Dean pushes his hips forward, almost unconsciously, until their cocks rub against each other. 

“Son of a bitch,” Dean whispers, eyes clenching tight. The sentiment is there for Castiel as well, feeling their members touch for the very first time. Instead of feeling like a fumbling teenager, Castiel feels just how intimate this is. He pushes forward too, rubbing them together with purpose now as he continues to kiss Dean. 

His hand moves lower on Dean’s back as Dean pushes Castiel’s lips apart, plunging his tongue into Cas’ mouth. Dean lets out a little groan as Cas’ hand moves even lower, kneading Dean’s asscheek. This feels so good, so fucking right. 

Dean’s hand moves as well, touching Castiel’s chest, running over his nipples. They kiss and explore, taking their time to catalogue each other’s expressions and reactions. Every noise he pulls from Dean makes Castiel’s chest fill with pride, ramping his lust higher. When Dean’s hand begins touching his ass, pulling their pelvises against each other harder, Castiel can’t stop himself from letting out a long, low moan. He could come just from frotting against Dean like this but he’s hoping Dean will want to do more.

“Dean,” Castiel murmurs. “I can’t wait to feel you,” he says, just as his finger dips into Dean’s crack. Castiel stops what he’s doing the moment Dean freezes up. “I mean, we can do whatever you’re comfortable with, Dean. This might be our first time but we’ll have plenty of time to try whatever we want in the future.” If anything, his rambling has made Dean even more freaked out. Backtracking he blurts out, “I can bottom if that’s the problem. I’ve done it before and enjoy it. We can do whatever you want, Dean.”

Castiel is cut off when Dean puts his hand over Cas’ mouth. There’s hesitance all over Dean’s face but also some fond amusement which Castiel clings to. “I’ve only topped in the past.” Dean takes a moment to catch his breath, his cheeks blushing beautifully as he composes his thoughts. “I want to bottom. For you. I’ve never trusted anyone as much as I trust you, Cas.”

Castiel reacts the only way he knows how to. He grabs Dean by the back of the neck and kisses him. This time it’s all fire and lust and want. Their tongues tangle and their teeth clash. They exchange nibbles and bites and moans. 

While Dean is distracted by the kissing, Castiel pours lube over his fingers before touching Dean’s hole. Dean startles for a moment before sinking against the mattress flat on his back, spreading his legs to give Castiel better access. Castiel rubs small circles against the furled skin until he feels his husband relax. The noise Dean makes as Castiel pushes in will be branded in his brain forever. He’s never heard a sexier sound. 

“God, Dean. You don’t understand what this means to me,” Castiel murmurs as he fingers Dean’s ass slowly. He leans down until his mouth is level with Dean’s nipples, lightly brushing his tongue over the nub just as he inserts a second finger. 

Dean’s back arches off the bed, pushing his chest further into Castiel’s mouth. He lavishes Dean’s nipple with his tongue and his teeth, loving every single sound that leaves Dean’s throat. 

“More, Cas,” Dean begs as he runs his fingers through Castiel’s hair. Castiel does as he’s asked, pushing a third finger inside Dean, stretching him. “Fuck,” Dean gasps, eyes closing in pleasure. 

Castiel moves lower, kissing down the length of Dean’s torso. He stops and nibbles on the soft skin just below Dean’s bellybutton. As he sucks a hickey into the skin above Dean’s hipbone, Castiel looks up, meeting Dean’s eyes. They stare at each other and it feels more intimate than Castiel’s ever felt sleeping with someone before.

Dean reaches down to caress Castiel’s cheek before whispering, “I’m ready. Please, Cas, make love to me.” 

Castiel pulls his fingers free before kneeling between Dean’s open legs. Dean tears the condom open before rolling it down Cas’ erection. Castiel holds the lube in his hands but before he does anything more he looks down at Dean. He takes in the light sheen of sweat on his torso, the flush running down his chest and up his neck, the freckles that stand out against Dean’s skin. Castiel memorizes everything about this moment, holds it dear and close to his heart. 

“Are you sure, Dean?”

Dean rolls his eyes causing a startled huff of laughter out of Castiel’s throat. “Just fuck me already,” he huffs out, tilting his hips up in invitation. And who is Castiel to say no?

After lubing himself up, Castiel lays down across Dean until they’re chest to chest, nose to nose. He lays a gentle kiss against Dean’s lips before pushing forward. Castiel pulls back enough to watch every single emotion that crosses Dean’s face as he pushes in, breaching Dean’s ass. There’s a moment of discomfort until he gets past that tight ring of muscles, then Dean’s face relaxes. There’s love, admiration, and disbelief as Castiel continues to push forward. So many emotions and Castiel is lucky enough to be here and see them all. 

“Wow,” Dean sighs out once Castiel is fully inside. Castiel runs his nose along Dean’s, giving him time to adjust and get used to the feeling. He takes his time peppering Dean’s face with light kisses until Dean’s hands squeeze Cas’ hips, letting him know he can move. 

Castiel starts slow, pulling almost all the way out before slowly pushing back in. This is Dean’s first time bottoming and he wants it to be as perfect as possible. He hopes they can do this again in the future along with so many other things. But right now, Castiel needs to focus on the here and now. 

“You feel amazing, Dean,” Castiel whispers. He tucks his hands under Dean’s shoulders, molding their fronts together. He pistons his hips forward a bit harder when Dean wraps his legs around Cas’ hips, pulling him tighter. They’re so fucking close together that Castiel has a hard time knowing where he ends and Dean starts. 

“Cas,” Dean brokenly moans, his hands scrambling to hold Cas tighter to him, no doubt leaving long, red scratches all over Castiel’s back that he will wear with pride after tonight. “It’s too much,” he babbles, his breath hitching when Castiel aims his thrusts for Dean’s prostate. “It’s too real. Too much. Can’t hold on. Gonna come.”

Castiel lifts up enough so Dean can reach a hand between them, his knuckles rubbing against Cas’ belly as strokes himself. His ass tightens around Castiel’s cock, causing him to pick up the speed of his thrusts, barreling towards his own climax. 

“Fuck, Dean,” Castiel grits out through clenched teeth. “Never thought I’d get to have this. It’s too much, Dean. Fuck.”

Dean lets out a gasp as he coats both of their bellies with his cum. The feel of Dean’s warm release causes Castiel’s movements to stutter. He plunges himself into Dean’s ass hard a few times before coming himself, filling the condom. 

Castiel lets his head fall until their foreheads press together. The weight of what just happened hits Castiel full force all at once. He just had sex with his best friend, his  _ husband _ . Fuck. His eyes prickle with unshed tears as he pulls back in order to look down at Dean.

“It’s true,” he starts, swallowing a few times to try and keep his emotions at bay. “I can’t believe I’m lucky enough to have this, Dean. I’ve wanted to be with you for so fucking long. I’ve dreamed about this more times than I can count and I’m afraid I’m going to wake up tomorrow and all of this will have been a dream.” He knows his voice sounds desperate but he can’t help it. Despite this being the best sex of his life, something about this still feels off, like he’s missing something. 

Dean’s hand comes up, touching his nose, his cheek, his lips. “I love you, Cas,” Dean says, awe filling his voice. “And I promise to remind you of that every single day from now on. I don’t wanna fuck this up because you’re so important to me, baby.”

Castiel watches as one tear slips down from Dean’s eyes and he can’t help letting one or two fall himself. “I’m just so happy, Dean.”

After removing the condom and wiping their bellies clean, they snuggle together under the blankets. Dean’s head is against Castiel’s chest. Dean’s arms tighten around Castiel’s waist and if a few tears fall against Cas’ chest, Castiel pretends not to notice. 


	6. Chapter 6

Dean steps into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he goes. Plopping down at the kitchen island, he’s unsurprised when a hot cup of coffee is placed in front of him. Dean closes his eyes as he savors the first sip, loving the rich taste hitting his tongue and helping to wake him up. 

“Morning, Dean,” Cas says as he walks around the island to give Dean’s temple a kiss before going back to cooking breakfast. 

Dean silently sips his coffee, hoping the strong taste will overcome the taste of bile he suddenly has at the back of his throat. Ever since they’ve gotten home from Vegas, everything about their day to day lives has changed. Cas has gone out of his way to make sure Dean is happy. He cooks Dean’s favorite foods, massages his sore muscles after work, leaves him cute little notes. He’s even moved all of Dean’s things into the master bedroom. And Dean would be on cloud nine right now if it wasn’t for this giant, thousand ton weight of guilt on his shoulders. 

Dean’s honestly not sure how much longer he can live like this. He twists the gold ring on his left hand, eyes glued to it. Fuck. How is he supposed to tell Castiel the truth after this long? How is he ever going to make this right? Ever since their first night back home, everything has become more difficult, more complicated, more heartbreaking. Because Dean’s positive they’ll never make it through this prank unscathed. 

Dean’s brought out of his inner turmoil when Cas turns the stool Dean’s sitting on and step between his thighs. “Are you alright, Dean?”

Dean smoothes out his features, giving Cas a small smile. “I’m alright, baby. Just a bit tired still.” 

Cas rubs his fingers through Dean’s hair before kissing him one more time. He moves back over to the stove, plating up the scrambled eggs he’s made for them. Dean can’t help but stare at Cas’ back as he moves around the kitchen. “How long did they say it would take them to get our marriage certificate, again?”

Dean swallows around the lump in his throat. Staring down at his coffee cup he murmurs, “they weren’t sure the exact date but I’m sure it’ll be here any day now.” Fuck, he’s so tired of lying. 

“Mhmm,” Cas hums, placing a plate in front of Dean. Cas’ eggs are in a sandwich so he can eat on his way to work. “I can’t wait to get it. I have some paperwork I’ll need you to fill out once it gets here so I can add you to my insurance.”

“No problem. There’s no rush.”

Cas smiles. “You’re right.” He comes over and kisses Dean’s cheek. “I love having you as my husband, Dean. And you know you can come to me with anything, right?” Dean looks up, feeling frozen in Castiel’s blue eyes. His eyes dart back and forth between Cas’, wondering if he knows. 

“Yeah, Cas. Of course.”

Something in Cas’ eyes makes his stomach churn with unease. “Alright,” Cas says, nodding his head and pulling away. “I’ll see you after work, Dean. Have a good day.”

“Have a good day, Cas. I love you.”

Cas gives him what Dean can only describe as a sad smile. “I love you too, Dean.” And then he’s out the door. 

Dean dumps the rest of his coffee down the drain, knowing he won’t be able to stomach any more. His breakfast falls into the trash untouched. 

Dean walks back to his bedroom, well, the guest room now, and falls down on top of the bed. He stares up at the ceiling until it becomes a watery blur. “Fuck,” he yells before slamming his fists down against the mattress. 

Without thinking, he pulls his phone from his pajama pocket, dialing his brother. “Sammy. I really fucked up. I need your help.”

That’s exactly where they find him. Yes,  _ them. _ Dean closes his eyes and groans as Sam and Gabriel walk into the room. 

“What’s he doing here?” Dean asks, flinching at how rough his voice his. 

“We were having lunch,” Sam starts but Gabriel cuts in. 

“When I overheard you whining about fucking everything up. I thought it was in my brother’s best interest if I tagged along with Sam.”

No nicknames, no bullshit. Dean’s stomach somehow drops even further. Gabriel’s fury shines through his eyes as he stares at Dean. 

“What do you want me to say?” Dean asks, his voice cracking at the end of his sentence. He wishes he could push them away and lock himself in the bathroom. He wants to run away. His stomach sours and he swallows, trying to chase the taste of bile away. 

“How about the truth for once?” Gabriel snaps back. 

Dean sits up, pulling his knees towards his chest, hugging them close to himself. He feels small, shame coursing through his body. 

“I was with you guys until you went to your room. Things aren’t adding up, Dean,” Sam says, his voice quiet. 

Dean buries his face against his knees, his eyes burning with unshed tears. 

“I am the biggest piece of shit and I honestly don’t know what to do,” he murmurs. 

“Don’t try to hide, Dean. Stop being a fucking coward,” Gabriel demands, his jaw clenching. 

Dean wishes for a time machine. He wants to go back and never do this stupid fucking prank. He wants to be with Cas without all this stupid bullshit surrounding them. God, why the fuck didn’t he realize all this before Vegas. 

“Tell the truth, Dean,” Sam says quietly. 

“It’s not real,” he whispers. Dean quickly wipes his face, embarrassed to shed tears in front of anyone who isn’t Cas and fuck, that thought makes him want to throw up, knowing Castiel would never judge him for his tears. 

Dean finally looks up, hating himself for not expecting their reactions. Sam’s face is filled with pity and disgust. Gabriel on the other hand looks like he wants to strike Dean down with a bolt of lighting. To be honest, Dean wouldn’t even fight it, he deserves it and more. 

“It started as a prank,” Dean confesses. Fuck, he’s gonna throw up. Before he can, Gabriel is storming right into Dean’s space, gripping him by his collar. 

“How fucking dare you,” Gabriel spits right into Dean’s face. “How could you play a game like this with Cassie’s feelings? Are you really that cruel?”

Dean crumbles under Gabriel’s stare. He shakes his head over and over again. “I didn’t know!”

Gabriel steps back, looking at Dean like he’s the biggest idiot he’s ever seen and honestly he probably is. 

“How couldn’t you have known?” Sam asks. 

“So you’re not cruel at least,” Gabriel says with a sneer. “You’re just a big stupid idiot. Everyone fucking knew, Dean. Everyone!”

“Knew what?”

“Cas’ feelings,” Sam answers. “Everyone knew how he felt about you.”

“Except you apparently. Fucking idiot,” Gabriel murmurs. “I can’t believe you. You guys are playing house and Cassie has no idea that this is fake. How long are you planning on just stringing him along?”

Dean lets their words wash over him. Everyone knew about Cas’ feelings. Everyone knew how much Cas cared for him. Fuck. That makes everything so much worse. “How was I supposed to know? He never said anything,” Dean tries to argue. He bites his lip hard enough to taste blood before adding, “and why would I think someone like Cas could love someone like me?”

“I’m wondering the same thing,” Gabriel whispers, fire in his eyes. “Tell him, Dean. Or I will.”

“I’ll tell him,” Dean blurts out. “I can’t lose him. I can’t. I love him.”

Gabriel’s lip curls in a snarl. “Fuck you, Dean. You don’t know anything about love if you can pull something like this off.”

With that he storms out of the room. The door slams as he leaves and Dean sits motionless. He can feel tears drip from his eyes along his cheeks but he can’t stop them even if he wanted to. 

“You need to clean up your mess, Dean. Castiel doesn’t deserve this.”

“I know,” Dean chokes out somehow. “He deserves so much more than I could ever give him.” Dean takes a shaky breath. “I never meant to hurt him, Sam, you gotta believe me.”

Sam sighs. “I can’t sit here and listen to you talk about this, Dean. What you did was wrong on so many levels.”

“I’ll talk to him. I don’t know how but I’ll make it right.”

“Don’t tell  _ me _ that. Actually do it.” Sam shakes his head as he walks out of the room. 

Eventually, Dean finds his way to the couch, wrapping Cas’ blanket around his shoulders, breathing in the scent of Cas. His heart feels like it’s breaking into a million pieces, thinking about how he’s supposed to tell Cas. How can he fix this? Can he?

He doesn’t know how long he sits there unthinking before the door opens. The sight of Cas in front of him has Dean’s heart going into overdrive, beating against ribs painfully. His eyes fill again, making Cas blurry. 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas greets, his face stony. “We need to talk.”


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel sits in his car, refusing to let his nerves get the better of him. He knew this was just around the corner. He knew the other shoe was bound to drop sometime, he just didn’t realize it would be so soon. 

Castiel thinks back to the call he just had with his brother. Gabriel was insistent that he go home and talk with Dean, question exactly what happened that night in Vegas. Gabriel said Castiel needed to ask until Dean finally told the truth. If Castiel is honest with himself, he doesn’t want to know the truth. He wants to live in this bubble of married bliss with the man he’s loved for years. His heart picks up speed as he thinks about Gabriel’s final words. ‘If Dean doesn’t tell you the truth tonight, I will.’

He sighs as he gets out of his car, wiping his hands on his slacks as he walks forward. He’s not ready for this but he has no other choice. Everyone around him is forcing his hand, especially Dean. Why couldn’t he just love Castiel? Why does this have to be so fucked up?

Walking inside feels harder than it’s ever been. His feet feel almost as heavy as his heart. Castiel’s eyes find Dean and his stomach sinks. Part of him wants to run to Dean, pull him into his arms, comfort him, and wipe those tears away. The other part of him, the part that wins out, closes himself off, keeping his distance. Castiel needs to know the truth. 

“Hello, Dean,” he says, somehow keeping his voice even. “We need to talk.” 

Dean’s red rimmed eyes stare up at Castiel, devastation written all over his face. Castiel’s hand touches his own chest, wishing he could rub the ache away. Dean wipes at his face, rubbing his eyes before looking down at the ground between his feet. He wrings his hands, picking at his fingers, and Castiel can tell they’re shaking. 

“Yeah,” Dean whispers, nodding his head. “We do.” He rubs his face again, looking wearier and smaller than Castiel has ever seen him. 

Castiel stands his ground. His jaw clenches and unclenches as he waits for Dean to continue. His eyes prickle with unshed tears the longer he stands there. 

God, he was so fucking stupid. Castiel is more mad at himself than anything. He let himself believe that this was real even though deep down he knew it wasn’t. He wasn’t as blackout drunk as Dean thought. And even if he was, he would have remembered some of their night out. He remembers the bars, the strippers, the alcohol. Castiel also remembers Sam dropping them off at their hotel room before passing out beside Dean. This entire time he knew things weren’t adding up but he felt so happy to finally be with Dean that he pushed those revelations away, ignored them. And now they’re here to bite him in the ass. 

“It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. You have to believe me,” Dean says, his voice sounding brokenly desperate. 

Castiel stays planted where he is, unmoving. His face might show indifference but on the inside his heart is shattering. He’s willing to hear what Dean has to say but he’s terrified it won’t matter. 

“These last few weeks have been the best in my life. Being with you has been beyond my wildest dreams and I’m such a fucking idiot for not realizing sooner what we had.”

Castiel blinks tears away as his throat goes dry. He swallows around the lump there, trying like hell to keep Dean from seeing how hurt he is. “Say it,” Castiel says through gritted teeth. “Just say it. Please.”

Dean looks away, clenching his jaw. He runs his fingers through his hair, pulling at the strands hard before finally looking back at Castiel. Castiel has to bite his bottom lip so he doesn’t choke on the sob that’s threatening to leave his throat. 

“It was fake,” Dean whispers. “It was supposed to be a prank. Something to top your stupid driver prank.” Dean shakes his head. “I was so fucking blindsided by your reaction that I panicked.”

Castiel feels silent tears fall down his cheeks. This is so much worse than he thought. His entire body begins to ache, the weight of rejection and humiliation crushing him. He can’t do this, can’t handle it. His breathing begins to pick up but Castiel keeps himself under control for now, not wanting Dean to see him break. 

Castiel turns on his heels, making his way towards their- no, his- bedroom. Walking into his closet, he pulls out a duffle bag and begins throwing clothes into it. 

“You’re not even going to talk to me?” Dean demands, following Castiel. “You’re not even going to let me explain?”

Castiel ignores him. He shuffles around Dean, gathering his clothes before finding his way into the bathroom to pack his toiletries. 

“Cas,” Dean pleads, his voice sounding more watery than before. “I need you, man. You’re my best friend.”

Castiel’s heart breaks even further. His nerves are raw and flayed. Not only is this all fake but Dean never loved him in the way that Castiel does. He didn’t know how to tell Castiel the truth and kept this farce up to try and save Castiel’s feelings. Too bad everything is blowing up even worse. Fuck, everything hurts so fucking bad. 

“Cas. You gotta know I never meant to hurt you. God, just know there’s no way for you to hate me as much as I hate myself right now.”

Castiel throws his toiletries into his duffle bag before looking for his phone charger. When he finds it behind his nightstand, he catches a glimpse of the box of condoms they recently bought and his stomach clenches. Castiel feels like he’s going to vomit as he thinks about all the times they had sex since coming home. 

“Why did you sleep with me if it was all fake?” Castiel doesn’t even recognize his own voice. It’s icy and dead. 

Dean’s cheeks turn pink as he rubs the back of his neck. “I couldn’t say no to you.”

“So you’re saying we had sex against your will? I took advantage?”

“No! No way, Cas. I wanted to.” Dean shakes his head. “I wanted to show you how into this relationship I was. I’ve never trusted anyone enough to bottom but I trust you. Maybe I couldn’t figure out the words but I thought I could show you through my actions.”

Castiel’s head is spinning with confusion. What the fuck is Dean trying to say?

“Cas.” Dean’s voice breaks as he looks up into Castiel’s eyes. “I didn’t know how you felt until the prank.”

Castiel cuts him off, his voice sounding almost bored. “Everyone knew, Dean.”

Dean vigorously shakes his head. “I didn’t! I didn’t know! God, I wish I could go back and do everything differently.”

Castiel picks up his bag, heading through the door. “But you can’t.”

Dean follows him through the house. “Cas, wait.” Castiel pauses, not turning around to look at Dean. “Say something, Cas. Do something. React. Yell at me. Something!” Castiel keeps his calm, still refusing to let any emotion show as he turns around. Dean is openly crying, tears streaming down his face. “Please, Cas. I’m sorry. I wish I had the words to make you understand how I feel about you.”

Castiel closes his eyes. He can’t do this. He can’t. Hasn’t he been through enough? Hasn’t he suffered enough humiliation, enough embarrassment? He cringes just thinking about how he reacted when he first saw the ring on his finger, jumping into Dean’s arms with joy. Castiel wonders how pathetic Dean thinks he is now that the truth is finally out. 

Castiel slides the ring off his finger and throws it against Dean’s chest. Dean lets out a broken sob as he catches the ring. “No. Come on, Cas. Don’t give up on us. We can make this work, baby.”

The endearment is like a stab in the chest. “There is no us,” Castiel whispers before turning away and walking through the door.


	8. Chapter 8

From the moment he walks into Gabriel’s home that night, Castiel gets to work. If he’s always working then he doesn’t have time to think, and if he doesn’t have time to think, then he doesn’t have to feel. Not that there’s anything to feel. He’s fine. 

“No,” Castiel says into his phone, “that won’t do at all. I told you I wanted the carriage to be right outside the wedding venue, waiting for the grooms. That’s how they’re to get to the reception hall.”

“I’m sorry, sir. We can’t have our horses walking through the city. They’ll get spooked too easily.”

Castiel’s hand clenches around his phone. He takes a deep breath as his other hand pinches the bridge of his nose. “Did you see the map I sent you over email? If you take that route, you will be able to go around the city and keep the horses on back roads.”

There’s some shuffling on the other end of the phone before the man is back. “I see. I think that will work.”

Castiel lets out a sigh. “Thank you.”

“We will see you on the big day,” the man says before hanging up. 

Castiel taps his forehead with his phone a few times before looking down at his planner. He’s determined to give Gabriel and Balthazar their dream wedding without them even having to ask. Sure, they had a wedding planner already, but Castiel might have fired her and taken over. He can do it better anyway without even being paid that ridiculous amount of money. 

The phone in his hand begins to ring. “Hello, Castiel Novak.”

“Mr. Novak,” a woman on the other line says. “This is Amy calling from the florist. I wanted to confirm your order for two weeks from now.”

“Go ahead.”

“I have carnation boutonnieres and yellow sunflowers for the aisle decorations.”

Castiel’s heart begins to beat faster. This is wrong. It’s all wrong. “No. That’s not what we want.”

“That’s what my order sheet says?”

“Listen to me,” Castiel says, his breathing becoming more rapid. “What I need are orchids. Lots of orchids.”

“Orchids?”

“Yes. Do you know what orchids symbolize?” Castiel doesn’t wait for an answer before continuing. “They mean love. Beauty. Refinement. How do you expect my brother and brother-in-law to have a happy, love-filled marriage if there aren’t any orchids at the wedding?” Castiel’s hands shake as he continues, voice slowly rising in panic. “Orchids also stand for beauty. And in Chinese culture they symbolize many children. Don’t you want my brother to be happy with a house full of children? Don’t you want him to have beauty and refinement at his wedding?”

“Professor Novak?” a small voice says. 

Castiel looks up, noticing his classroom slowly filling with students. He gulps, pulling the phone away from his face. His cheeks are hot with embarrassment and his throat is tight. He closes his eyes and concentrates on bringing his breathing down to a normal pace. 

“I’ll have to call you back. I have a class to teach,” he says into the phone before hanging up. Looking around, his students share looks of concern. Castiel waves them off. “My apologies. Let’s begin, shall we?”

Castiel throws himself into the lesson, engaging his students and teaching them with enthusiasm. By the end of the class, he’s feeling almost normal. But as the kids are leaving, a figure catches his attention at the back of his classroom. 

Castiel’s chest tightens and his breathing becomes harder and harder, like a rock is sitting on his lungs. He stares as Dean slowly stands and makes his way to the front of the class. His eyes are dull with dark bags under them. He looks awful. 

“You shouldn’t be here,” Castiel murmurs as he picks up his things, getting ready to go back to his office. 

Even with his back turned, he can feel Dean’s gaze on him. The back of his neck heats under the attention and Castiel can’t take it anymore. He turns around and stares Dean down. 

“Cas,” Dean says, voice broken just like it was when Castiel left. “Can’t we talk things out?”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” he answers. “You played a prank on me to top all other pranks. It was a bit of fun that ended with me losing everything. So ha fucking ha, Dean. You win.”

Castiel begins to walk towards the door when Dean grabs hold of his wrist, stopping him. “Come back home, Cas. It’s not the same without you. Plus, where will you live now?”

Castiel turns and glares at Dean, feeling his chest finally open, letting in all the hurt that he’s been ignoring. “Do you know why I even lived with you, Dean? Didn’t you ever question it?”

Dean looks at the ground before shrugging. “Figured it was cheaper this way?”

Castiel lets out a snort. “Look around. I have a career. I can afford a place on my own if I wanted. But I wanted to live with you because you were my best friend.”

“So you stayed around to make sure the fuck up stayed out of trouble?”

Castiel rolls his eyes. “You can’t seriously be this stupid. It was because I was in love with you. I was willing to stick around as your best friend because that was all I could ever have with you. Pining desperately in the background was worth it to have you in my life.” Castiel grits his teeth, trying to keep the tears at bay. “I was an idiot, it was pathetic, and I will not make the same mistake twice.”

“Cas. Wait,” Dean calls as Castiel storms out of the room, headed towards his office. He doesn’t slow down or wait. Once inside his office, he calls security, letting them know someone is unwanted on the premises. 

“This is my work, Dean. You shouldn’t be here,” he repeats. 

“Cas. This is all fucked up. And it’s all my fault.”

Castiel can’t take it anymore. Every emotion he’s been shoving down finally rears its ugly head and he explodes. “Fuck you!” he yells, the sound amplified by being in the small office. “Fuck you, Dean. I had the misfortune of loving you and all it ever gave me was heartbreak. Do you have any idea what it’s like to love someone but know with every fiber of your being that they’ll never love you back? It’s awful. I wouldn’t wish it on my worst enemy, Dean.” He grips the tips of his hair, reveling in feeling the physical pain to help him concentrate. “Fuck you for making me love you and then shattering my feelings into a million pieces. You humiliated me, Dean. I can’t even look Sam in the eyes because all I see is pity!” 

Castiel paces his office but doesn’t stop. Not yet. He has to get this out. “Then you made me believe that you loved me too and it was all in the name of a sick, twisted prank. Just a stupid joke. My chest hurts all the time and I feel like I can’t breath and it’s all your fault! You’re the one who broke me, Dean. And I don’t even know how to go back to what we were because all I can think about is kissing you and holding your hand and waking up next to you.” Castiel makes a distressed noise in the back of his throat. “And then you slept with me like it wasn’t a big deal. Like it was just another day in the life of Dean, even though it was fucking special to me. God,” Castiel yells. He finally looks at Dean and sees him silently crying. 

Castiel lets out a breath before saying, “I’ll have Gabriel stop at the house and pick up some of my things because I don’t think I can even step back into that house and remember the little games you played without vomiting.”

Dean nods his head slowly, looking down at his feet. 

“Sir?” the security officer says as he walks into Castiel’s office. “You’ll have to come with me, Sir.”

“Good bye, Dean,” Castiel whispers as he watches Dean disappear with the officer. He quickly locks his door before sitting down behind his desk and crying for the first time since talking with Dean and finding out the truth. He cries and he cries and he cries until there’s no more tears left.


	9. Chapter 9

“Dean?” someone calls from his front door but Dean doesn’t move. The cool feel of the refrigerator against his back is the only thing grounding him right now. His head is pounding from all the crying he’s done today, his knuckles are a bloody mess, his kitchen is a messy disaster around him, yet Dean is motionless. 

“Dean? You here?” he hears again, this time from Sam. He hears footsteps coming towards him. They’ll find him eventually, he doesn’t need to move. The reminder that Castiel’s things will soon be gone is like a stab through his chest. His eyes don’t care that he’s already spent all afternoon crying, they begin to water once more without his permission. 

“Dean,” Gabriel sighs as he and Sam come into the kitchen. “What the hell are you doing, man?” His voice is too gentle, too kind. Dean deserves righteous anger. He deserves the pain radiating through his hand and arm. 

Sam quickly picks up a kitchen towel, wrapping it around Dean’s hand to try and stop the bleeding. Gabriel kicks a few pieces of glass, shuffling them to the side and out of the way. Dean’s eyes stay pointed straight ahead, unfocused on the chaos around him. 

“What happened, Dean?” Sam asks, stooping down so he’s eye level with Dean. He shifts until he’s right in front of Dean, forcing him to finally look at his brother. 

“I’ve lost him,” Dean whispers, knowing silent tears are falling down his cheeks. “He’s gone.”

They all sit in silence. Sam keeps a hand around Dean’s knuckles, holding the cloth still as Gabriel places a hand against Dean’s shoulder. 

“It’s so stupid,” Dean finally says, his voice cracking at the end. “I was looking for one of my shirts. I figured I’d just lost it or something but then I got the idea that maybe I left it in Cas’ room.” Dean takes a deep, shaky breath. “And I found it. I found that stupid fucking shirt in Cas’ closet. Like he’d stolen it ages ago and was keeping it just because. He stole my shirt,” Dean says desperately. “And why would he steal my shirt?” Dean pauses before answering his own question. “Because he loved me and wanted whatever small part of me he could have. And that small part was my shirt. Just a stupid shirt. When he could have had the real thing, have all of me. Instead he steals a shirt?”

Dean lets out a broken sob as he slams the back of his head against the fridge. He stares up at the ceiling until it becomes blurry and unseen through his tears. 

“Dean,” Sam whispers but Dean’s not having any of that. He needs to get this out. 

“So I come in here, thinking I’ll just cool off by making myself a cup of coffee. Something that should have been so fucking simple but it wasn’t. I automatically took out two mugs. Two mugs, Sam! I took his stupid bee mug out like he was going to be there sitting across the breakfast bar from me but when I turned around he wasn’t fucking there!”

Dean bows his head, burying his face in his hands, not caring that blood is getting everywhere. “Then I decide fine, I’ll just watch some tv. Except no one was here to laugh with me at the stupid parts. No one is here to share the blanket with. No One. Is. Here.”

“So how did that turn into this?” Gabriel asks, pointing at the utter destruction of the kitchen.

“I just couldn’t take it anymore,” Dean whispers brokenly. “I couldn’t handle all the little things he left behind. Not only do I have to live with this constant ache in my chest where Cas should be, but now I have to live in a house where every single thing reminds me of him. This house has too many empty holes where he should be and I just couldn’t take it anymore. I just saw red,” Dean explains, feeling that hole in his chest open wider and wider. “I’m such a fuck up. No wonder he left.”

“Dean,” Sam says softly. “Did you explain all of these feelings to Cas?”

Dean lets out a huff of disdain. “Yeah. I told him I needed him.”

“You idiot,” Gabriel mutters and Dean can’t help but flinch. “He thinks you need him as a friend.” Gabriel rubs his temples before looking at Dean in the eye. “You really gotta learn to choose your words,” he deadpans. 

“What do you mean?”

Gabriel lets out a long sigh. “You’re sitting here mopping and thinking of only yourself. Stop being a selfish dumbass and think about Cas for just a second, Dean. He’s miserable. You might need Cas but guess what buckaroo: Cas. Needs. You. Too.”

Understanding floors Dean, paralyzing him where he sits. “He needs me too?”

Gabriel rolls his eyes. “You’re a dumbass but you’re apparently the dumbass my brother chooses to love.” Then Gabriel gives him a serious look. “I’ve never seen Cassie happier than when the two of you were finally together. And now that he knows what that’s like, of course he can’t just go back to being friends.”

“He was pining for so long, Dean,” Sam adds in a soft voice. “He finally got a taste of what true happiness was like and then you threw that all away because you weren’t honest. Cas isn’t gonna trust you again until you can prove this is the real deal this time.”

Dean nods his head. “I understand.” Then he whispers, “how am I supposed to do that?”

“If you’re serious about my brother then I think we can work something out.”

“I’ve never been more serious, Gabe. I need him so much. I don’t think I can live without him,” Dean says, looking at the broken glasses and plates scattering the floor, the hole in the wall, the absolute mess he’s made of not only his kitchen but also his life. “Please help me win him back. I love him so fucking much it hurts.”

“Are you sure you’re ready for this, Dean?” Sam asks, helping Dean up. 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

Gabriel stands, wiping the glass from his pants. “Alright,” Gabriel says, nodding his head. “My wedding comes first. I will not be upstaged by your drama! But once that’s out of the way ‘Win Cassie Back’ operation will be underway. Deal?”

Dean smiles for the first time in days. “Deal.”


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel stands beside his brother at the altar, facing the back of the church. He just can’t help himself, his eyes scan each row, looking for those familiar green eyes. Disappointment floods his chest when he doesn’t find Dean anywhere. 

“Cassie,” Gabriel whispers beside him, gripping his forearm gently. “Listen to me,” his face more serious than Castiel is used to. “Keep an open heart today. Dean’s not as bad a guy as we might think he is. Sure, he’s stupid but he’s not a big ol’ bag of dicks.”

“What?” But before Gabriel can explain further, the back doors are flying open with flourish, the music swells, and in walks Balthazar. He looks amazing in his matching white tux but Castiel barely sees what’s happening around him as he replays what his brother just said over and over again. 

Of course Dean isn’t a horrible person. Castiel never would have been able to fall in love with someone like that. Dean is kind, a true caregiver right down to his core. And he happened to make a giant mistake that caught Castiel in the crossfire. With a resigned sigh, Castiel tries to pay attention to the ceremony as his brother ties his life to Balthazar. 

Seeing the looks they share, the private smiles, the simple touches, Castiel’s heart clenches. He wants that someday. He can’t help but wish it could be with Dean but he just can’t see a way that’s possible anymore. 

Castiel spends the rest of the ceremony and the dinner in a daze. He smiles when he’s supposed to, toasts when he’s told, and his best man’s speech goes off without a hitch but his heart’s just not into it. He wishes he could turn to his best friend and make a joke, or try to pull a stupid prank on Dean, telling him his ties on wrong or something silly. He misses Dean. 

“Alright,” the DJ announces loudly. “It’s time for the boutonniere toss. All you single people make your way to the dance floor. Come on! Don’t be shy!”

Castiel turns to go back to his seat but Gabriel is right there. “No way, baby bro. Last time I checked you are indeed single. Get your lovely little ass out here!”

Castiel tries to argue but he can’t disappoint his brother. It’s his wedding day afterall. With minimal grumbling and sighing, Castiel follows his brother into the sea of single people. 

“Alright you single suckers!” Gabriel yells to the crowd, eliciting giggles and joking. Gabriel pulls Balthazar into a deep kiss before saying, “spin me, Hot Stuff!”

Balthazar looks happy to comply, spinning Gabriel around and around until he’s staggering and wobbling. With Gabriel’s back finally to the crowd, he tosses the flower over his head. This moment slows down like a corny romantic comedy movie. The crowd around Castiel moves away from him as the boutonniere flies through the sky and somehow landing right in his hands. The crowd around him cheers, everyone throwing him smiles and grins. 

“What’s going on?” he whispers more to himself than anyone around him. He looks down at the perfectly set flowers and his brows crinkle in confusion. Pinned to the flowers is a platinum ring. When he looks up to ask his brother what’s going on, he notices the crowd has parted, making an aisle of sorts where he sees Dean standing, staring at him with unabashed hope. 

Castiel’s heart begins to race and his palms grow clammy. He looks around for some sort of clue as to what the hell is going on but no one is there to help. His breath catches around the lump in his throat as his natural fight or flight instincts kick in and right now, around these people, he refuses to fight. 

“Cas!” Dean calls after him as he takes off in a run towards the back door. But he doesn’t stop, doesn’t slow down, just continues to barrel forward as fast as his feet will take him in these damn dress shoes. 

Castiel bursts through the doors, the cool air hitting his overheated skin. He breathes deeply, taking in as much oxygen as he can, trying to calm his racing heart. His hands are on his knees as he sucks in each lungful. Once he’s finally able to breath without wheezing, Castiel finally notices the patio smells the same as his home with Dean used to smell. Castiel straightens up, only to be assaulted by colors. The entire back patio is covered in flowers. 

Castiel spins around, looking every which way only to find more of his favorite flowers. There’s bright yellow sunflowers, gorgeous tulips, and even some daisies. He notices the hyacinths, the source of the scent that pulled him from his near panic attack. All of the flowers that make him feel warm and happy. His lips tick up slightly. 

“Cas,” Dean whispers and Castiel finally turns around, taking the other man in. He looks... well, he looks like he hasn’t slept much in the two weeks since the last time Castiel saw him. But he also looks gorgeous in a light blue suit that fits him perfectly. 

“You did this?” Castiel asks, his voice laced with awe and disbelief. 

Dean rubs the back of his neck, looking down at his shoes. “Yeah. We knew you’d clear out of there pretty quick.”

“You planned this. All of this,” Castiel whispers to himself, everything seeming to finally click into place in his mind. 

“I mean, yeah? I know you, Cas,” Dean says, his voice sounding small. “Gabe told me to go big. He wanted some grand, over the top gesture. But I knew you wouldn’t wanna have this conversation in there. I needed this to be about just you and me. Just us,” he adds at the end.

Castiel turns back towards the flowers, taking a slow, deep breath. The beautiful flowers are just another reminder that Dean’s words ring true. He truly knows him. 

Clearing his throat, Castiel asks the question he’s fearing most, “why the ring?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

Castiel vehemently shakes his head as he whips back around. “No. You don’t get to be so nonchalant about this, Dean. I can’t handle that.”

“You’re right,” Dean says with a small sigh. “Castiel. Listen to me very closely.” Dean pauses, looking around at the flowers. “I love you, Cas. And not as a friend, not as a brother. I am one hundred percent in love with you. I want nothing more than to wake up every single morning to your morning breath breathing down my neck, whining at me to go make you coffee. And I want nothing more than to go to bed with you every single night after we’ve made love. I wanna be the one to fix your shitty car and bring your lunch to your work because you forgot it. I wanna be the one who empties your damn pockets on laundry day because you always leave your pens in there and I wanna be the one that gets to hold you and kiss you and be your shoulder to cry on. I love you, Cas. Please. Please tell me you can still find it in your heart to love me too?”

Castiel feels silent tears slide down his cheeks at Dean’s speech. Castiel stares as Dean fidgets from foot to foot. His green eyes shine with unshed tears. Castiel knows he should say something, anything but he’s truly been struck speechless. 

Dean nods slowly. “I get it. I can’t ask you to forgive me for this. It’s too big, too much. I waited too long and I’ve missed my chance. But I couldn’t go on living without telling you how I truly feel. That prank was so fucking stupid and I will regret it for the rest of my life, Cas. God, I’d do anything for this to play out differently, to realize my feelings sooner. But I get it.”

“You don’t get anything, Dean,” Castiel finally spits out, finding his voice. “You don’t have a single clue.”

“Then tell me. Please, Cas,” Dean begs. 

“I’m in love with you, too! I always have been and I’m pretty fucking sure I always will,” Castiel says before running forward into Dean’s open arms. 

Dean lets out a broken sob as their lips connect. It truly feels like coming home, finally. 

“Does this mean you forgive me?” Dean asks breathlessly once the pull apart. 

Castiel nuzzles the side of Dean’s throat. “No way. I expect foot rubs, baths, cupcakes, new tea mugs. The whole nine yards.”

Dean nods, his face completely serious. “I can do that. And so much more, I promise. I never want you to regret giving me this second chance.”

“I love you, Dean. We’ll never forget this but I think we can move past it.” 

“Good,” Dean says, finally smiling. His eyes shine with happiness and Castiel finally feels at peace for having helped put it there. “Should we get outta here?”

Castiel’s about to agree when the back door flies open so hard it bounces off the wall. “So do I have to kick some ass or are congrats in order?” Gabriel shouts, staggering outside. 

Castiel’s face flames as Gabriel and Balthazar both stumble through the door into the patio area. Gabriel turns towards Balthazar with a pout, “why don’t you do romantic shit for me like this?”

Balthazar smiles down at his groom and answers, “because I’m not an asshole who needs to grovel.”

“Good point, babycakes. Now let’s go! I wanna have kinky hotel sex!”

“Gross, Gabe!” Dean yells, making them all giggle. Feeling lighter than he has since Vegas, Castiel takes Dean’s hand as they see the grooms off. He smiles because he knows in his heart they’ll be okay.


	11. EPILOGUE

Dean pants against Cas’ thigh, letting out a whimper as Cas’ finger pushes past his tight ring before Cas is circling Dean’s rim with his tongue. A stinging slap to his asscheek has Dean getting back to work, swallowing Cas’ cock. 

They’re back to the place where everything started, Vegas. After partying with their brothers, celebrating Gabriel and Balthazar’s anniversary, they made their excuses so they could spend some time alone. Now they’re sixty-nining. Dean wasn’t sure he’d like being hovered over Cas like this but fuck, the man’s tongue is worth feeling vulnerable and exposed. 

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean groans as Cas pushes in a second finger. His balls are already pulling up tight to his body, readying to explode. Dean doubles his efforts, using one of his hands to play with Cas’ balls the way he knows Cas loves. 

Cas lets out a sexy moan as his dick becomes impossibly harder in Dean’s mouth before that warm liquid he was working so hard for begins to fill his mouth. He swallows down every drop as Cas begins to punish his prostate over and over again. 

“Yes. Right there, Cas. Fuck.” Right before Dean comes, Cas moves lower down the bed and takes the tip of his erection into his mouth. “Son of a bitch,” Dean gasps out, his orgasm hitting him hard. 

“Damn,” Cas whispers, making Dean chuckle as he rearranges, laying his head against Cas’ chest. Cas’ arms come around him, holding Dean tight. 

“We’re good at that,” Dean says with a little huff of amusement. 

“We are,” Cas says, pausing a moment to look Dean in the eyes and smiling. “I love you, Dean.”

Dean’s fingers gently stroke patterns against Cas’ chest as they yawn and relax. “I love you, too.”

“Hey, Dean?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“How mad would our brothers be if we actually got married while we’re here in Vegas?”

Dean’s head jolts up, looking into Cas’ blue eyes and finding amusement there. But he also finds unadulterated love which makes him smile and answer, “wanna find out?”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Vegas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238680) by [deli (deliciousirony)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/deli)




End file.
